Opia
by glammjunkie
Summary: Hikaru's seemingly normal life twists for a crazy turn when she helps injured mysterious creature. Now she is involved in fierce territorial war between two tribes and there is no point of return. it does not get any easier when she starts to fall for someone she is forbidden to love. will she be able to protect her loved ones from casualty of this war?
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank everyone who has been reading sillage and I appreciate everyone's

encouraging comments and support. While I am brainstorming for sillage I decided to

start another story on the side. I was inspired by quotes about werewolves to start this story.

I do not own anything from Magic Knight Rayearth. All credits to CLAMP.

-1-

It was another typical evening for me. Another day at school and another day volunteering at my favorite animal shelter.

It has been exactly six months since I started to volunteer there along with my part time job at cafe. Now I could definitely feel chilly breeze of fall evening.

With two grocery bags in my hand i hurried my steps to get home.

Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw a big shadowy figure of what looked to be an animal.

It was hiding from dim street lights trying to run off into the other side of the empty street. Out of curiosity I came closer to check it out and gasped in surprise.

I have never seen such a creature before. It looked like a hybrid of dog and wolf, its fur was glossy jet black and the most of all the eyes were iridescent blue.

'It must be a very exotic dog. I am sure the owner is looking for him.'

The creature was in full attack and defense mode at the same time. His eyes were glowing dangerously with warning and his low growl made me flinch and took step backward.

That was until I noticed that he was bleeding. I could see a trace of dark red dripping from his left side.

Without another thought I undid my braid and tried to stop bleeding with my hair ribbon.

Before i could take another step the nameless creature growled and hissed at me again. His teeth definitely looked like it can shred anything into pieces. I could not tell if he was attacked or got hurt in the process of hunting but corner of his jaw was dripping with blood as well.

Sense of fright shot through my spine but decided to try again.

"You dont know me and i know you cant trust me right now. But you are hurt and i am trying to help you."

I was trying to soothe the animal and gain even a small trust. I stared into his blue eyes and took a small step towards him.

It was still growling but his eyes did not show the same dangerous glow anymore.

My fingers were trembling but i managed to tied up the wound. Surprisingly the fur was soft and smooth like silk hair. I could feel the outline of lean and strong muscles underneath the smooth hair.

"You should be fine for now. I think the bleeding will stop but you should be careful. Where is your home?"

I looked into his eyes with concern. Once again I was mesmerized by the swirl of blue and violet orbs. I tried to look for his collar or any clue for his owner but he did not have any tags or collar on him.

Before I could even blink an eye he disappeared into dark alley.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

It has been few weeks since the bizarre meeting with the animal. At times I wondered if he was safe and sound but eventually routine of things picked up again and I stopped thinking about him.

Small chime bell rang to notice arrival of customers at sweet stop coffee shop.

"Welcome to sweet stop! Help yourself to any seat and I will be right with you!"

"Hikaru you look so girly in your uniform!"

Umi and fuu gushed over my pink and white striped uniform and hat. They have been my best friends and regulars since I started working here.

"You always say that. I have been wearing this forever."

"Well we never get to see you in anything this girly ever."

Umi playfully rolled her aquamarine eyes.

"The usual for us please!"

"Two cups of tiramisu latte will be right out."

Umi and fuu always tease me about my rather tom boyish style. I still wore plaid skirts and boots with little heels but compared to my high fashion friends I still looked as if though I were a scruffy tom boy.

Just when I was finishing up final touches on whip creme I heard another bell chime.

When I looked up I saw three guys with distinctive hair color walk in.

"Welcome to sweet stop, feel free to have a seat anywhere you like!"

When I brought out orders I noticed Umi and fuu ogling at the guys.

"The one with lavender hair is totally my type. He is wearing armani shirt after all..."

"That is so you, umi."

"Ummm you were checking out the green hair earlier. In fact he is pretty cute in boy like style."

Fuu blushed at the comments.

"Checking out guys?"

"Hikaru seriously look at those guys. I mean every female in this cafe is drooling at them."

I did notice it but I was slow at the whole dating game or chemistry with opposite sex thing. Umi and fuu always tried to set me up with guys but I was ended up spending time with my dog, hikari.

"Go talk to them! You work here so you have a perfect opportunity to talk to them."

"We all know that I am not the best at flirting. Besides I have to go take their order anyway."

I strode over to them and took out my pink pad and pen.

"I can take your order if you are ready."

One with green hair and golden eyes seemed to be quit friendly. He gave me a polite smile.

"We will take two chai tea latte and one black coffee."

"Would you like sugar or any cream with that?"

"No. Just plain."

This time deep monotone answered my question. I turned to face a stranger who wanted plain bitter black coffee without anything.

His dark hair was messy and his eyes were stunning shade of amethyst. It was almost deep blue with hint of violet.

For a brief second his eyes bore into mine. Why did they look so familiar? Have I seen him before?

I quickly snapped out from trance and took their order.

"Hikaru the dark hair one was staring at you whole time! He is gorgeous too!"

"You should seriously go talk to him again!"

He definitely had unique features but That is not the reason why I could not stop looking over their direction.

His eyes kept lingering in my mind. I was trying to figure out where I have seen those eyes before.

As always Clef and Lantis kept to themselves and stayed quiet. Ferio however was enjoying the outing, specifically attention from females everywhere they went.

"You guys need to relax and learn to enjoy outings every now and then."

"You really are too vain for your own good."

Ferio took a big spoonful of his whip creme

"You mean I know how to have a good time. Besides these lovely human females are not too painful to look at."

Clef finally gave Ferio a serious face.

"We are here to find very specific female. You will have your chance to find your mate."

"Alright, alright. Lantis are you positive it was that red head? She is pretty cute. Too petite for my taste but not bad."

Lantis decided to ignore Ferio's comment. He was here to find innocent human who might already be in a danger. She might be watched every night and might not be aware that someone was after her life.

It was his duty to protect her since she helped him and tried to save him. It was unfortunate turn of events and he knew bastards from Gold Fangs have sent their gang to stalk him around. He was injured more than he would have liked but he would have not died from them. But either way she became his responsibility to protect since that fateful night.


	3. Chapter 3

With a sigh I finally unbuttoned my pink apron. After what seemed like a crazy race back and forth between tables My shift was finally over. All I could think about was relaxing at home with hikari.

Just when I was about to step out from the glass door I saw him again.

He was leaned against side of the door, his face expressionless.

"You were here with your friends. Umm...is there anything I can help you with?"

"Here. This belongs to you."

He handed me my white hair ribbon that I had forgotten about since that night.

"This is...was it your dog? Is he alright now?"

For a second I thought I saw corner his lips curve into a small smile.

"No need to worry about him. You should worry about yourself. I am here to let you know that you are being watched."

I was not sure if I was more shocked by his words or the fact that he might be the dog's owner.

"What do you mean?"

When I managed to ask him he repeated himself again in same monotone.

"You are being watched. I highly suggest not going out at night."

"I am sorry, but I never met you before and now you are saying that I can't go out at night?" He shrugged his broad shoulder at my bewilderment.

"I am just trying to do my part. If you want to be in danger that is your choice."

With that simple yet completely terrifying words he got on his bike and sped off in a speed of light.

I just kept convincing my self that this was a crazy day dream or he got me confused with someone else.

With a loud engine roar black motorcycle stopped at luxury villa parking lot. Just as lantis was taking off his helmet a woman literally threw her arms around him.

"Lantis! Where have you been all day?"

"Primera..."

He sighed heavily and tried to get her off of him but he knew that was useless.

"Lantis have been out seeing a hot red head."

"Ferio!"

"Lantis! Who is this red head?! You did not forget about our engagement right?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at primera's obsession for lantis. It was nothing new but it seemed to get worse day by day.

"We were never engaged."

With that lantis strode away into the villa.

Primera whipped around and glared at ferio and clef.

"Spit it out. Does she have bigger boobs than me?"

"Well this is a waste of time. I am going in."

Primera was notorious for chasing away any female who came close to Lantis. If she heard any female name she would interrogate anyone to find out who she was.

This definitely was going to be a long night for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

Her well manicured fingers anxiously tapped against the table.

She has finally found the girl. They have been waiting this moment for thousands of years. Debonair learned about Hikaru when she was just a newborn baby. After all she was the one who was meant to save them. Hikaru's parents were foolishly in love and went under hiding from the warriors. Debonair sent her top shadowers to kill entire family and bring back Hikaru but the little girl was nowhere to be found. Thanks to Lantis Hikaru was located again and this time Debonair was determined to not lose her again. She was the only one who could free them from this blood stained hunt.

But they were not the only ones who wanted her. Rumors have it that golden fangs were on a hunt as well. She needed to get to her first. Then she will become the most sacred sacrifice that can free everyone from this curse. But most importantly she will acquire the legendary power of pillar to herself.

"Lady Debonair."

"Ah...Clef. I have called for you to discuss rather important matter."

Clef kept his head low to show a respect to their clan leader, Debonair.

"Of course."

"I have heard that there is a young woman that saved Lantis from golden fangs. I want you to keep a close eyes on her. Make sure there won't be a scratch on her."

"I believe Lantis has been cautiously watching her. He wants to make sure that she will not be targeted for saving one of our warriors."

"Good. He is doing the right thing. He owes her since she took care of his injuries. You are my appointed adviser and I want you to keep close eyes on both of them."

"As you wish, Lady Debonair."

When Clef made it back to main dining room everyone was at the table enjoying brunch.

"Where have you been all morning?"

"I had an appointment."

"With who?"

"Ferio, it was a business matter."

"Is she hot?"

Clef ignored ferio's interrogations and poured himself a tea.

"Oh come on, you are such an old man. You can dress in armani and Dolce and Gabbana all you want but can't hide the old man inside."

"If you must know Lady Debonair called for me."

Suddenly everyone at the table stopped eating.

Lantis seemed indifferent but turned towards Clef. His deep violet eyes questioned Clef.

"Lantis let's go outside and talk."

Both men walked along the private garden area. Regardless of season the garden was always filled with exotic flowers and trees. When he needed alone time Lantis always took a nap on one of the taller trees.

"Lady Debonair asked us to protect Hikaru. She already knows about the night you were attacked."

"It is my duty to protect her since I owe that much."

"I am not sure how she knows about Hikaru but it is our official mission now."

Night shadowers never failed a mission. If they were on a mission to kill they killed without any hesitation. If they were told to protect something they were expected to give up on their lives to protect whatever it was.

They were raised to be a warrior. No one knew about their existence. During the day they mingled with humans and lived ordinary life. At night they were hunters and warriors to fight for survival. Now one of the biggest hunts was about to start for the power of pillar.


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

I do not own magic knight rayearth.

For past couple days Umi and fuu have been bugging me about going out with them. As crazy as it sounds I really have been avoiding going out at night. The guy might have been a lunatic but he sounded too serious for me to ignore it.

"You are seriously not going to some hot stranger tell you what to do."

"I know, I know. But I just feel like I should listen to him."

Umi rolled her eyes at this.

"We are going to go out and have a good time. Are you really going to stop living your life because of this?"

"True...I suppose I can take break from the stupid curfew."

"That's what I want to hear. Let me help you get ready!"

Umi was the queen of all things fashion and make up. She was not only a model but also talented cosmetologist.

After three hours of non stop hair spraying and color bombs of make up we were ready to go.

Umi offered to drive us as always. She loved speeding in her white BMW and would find any excuse to drive everywhere.

Place umi picked out was nothing short of upscale club/bar. Club sephira looked like modern crystal castle inside and out.

All the lightings were blue and purple. Every part of the decorations was made of delicate crystal.

"We are drinking already?"

"It's pre dance shots. Drink it up!"

I made a face at small glass filled with blue liquid.

"Why is it blue?"

"It's just mixture of different alcohol. It tastes like fruit."

After a second of hesitation I swallowed down the liquid.

Before I could even recover umi and fuu dragged me into the crowd on the dance floor.

I wasn't exactly a talented dancer but it was even harder to keep my self from falling in my high heels.

About five songs later I was thirsty and my legs were wobbling. I hand motioned towards bar to the girls and tried to get through the crowd.

It was almost impossible to get through dancing crowd and I was literally bumping against everyone. Suddenly I felt a strong hand grab my wrist and with ease pulled me away from the crowd.

"Thank you for helping me back there."

When I looked up at the person to thank them I was stunned to see him again.

"I told you not to be out at night."

"First of all thank you but I don't understand why I can't go out at night with my friends."

His violet blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"You helped me and you are in danger. That's all you need to know."

I was confused. I never formally met him before and I definitely did not help him before. At least I couldn't remember such incident.

"Let me at least get some water. I am really thirsty."

"Oh, it's the cute red head lady!"

"Ferio."

"Clef and I need some drink before we hit the dance floor."

"I am not here to dance."

"Again, stop acting like an old man. Loosen up every now and then."

It was the guy in armani shirt and the friendly guy with golden eyes. I was sure that umi and fuu would freak out if they showed up on the dance floor.

"It's good to see you guys again."

"Glad you remember us. I am Ferio, this is Clef and the giant next to you is Lantis. Are your pretty friends here too?"

"They are already on the dance floor. I am sure they will be happy to run into you again."

With a big grin Ferio dragged Clef into the dancing crowd.

Lantis sighed deeply as if he was irritated.

I took a big gulp of water and felt much better. Cool sensation of cold water quenched thirst away.

"I will take you home."

I could have protested but My legs were killing me and I highly doubted umi and fuu would notice if I went home at this point.

"Can I just sit here for a minute?"

He just nodded and leaned against the bar stool next to me.

"We never actually met before. It has been a strange meeting but We should at least know something about each other."

"Fine. What do you want to know."

"Are you always that monotone?"

"Yes."

"What is your favorite food?"

"I don't have one."

I was not sure if he really was just stoic or was acting like this on purpose. His answers were all short and there was not a hint of enthusiasm.

In awkward silence we started to walk back towards the parking lot.

"Umm...I am not a fan of motorcycle."

"I brought a car."

I was relieved at this since I didn't want puke during or after the ride.

Suddenly Lantis stopped walking and I automatically stopped my steps as well.

"Lantis it has been awhile. What brings you to the club?"

The man infront of us was stunning. That was the only way to describe his features. His silver metallic hair and topaz eyes were brilliant. His smile seemed gentle and intimidating at the same time.

"Eagle. Now is not the good time to talk."

The man glanced at me and his smile curved up higher.

"I see that you are with a lady. Pardon my rudeness, I am Eagle. What is your name?"

"I am Hikaru. Nice to meet you."

Eagle gently grabbed my hand planted a polite kiss. I blushed at his sudden kiss on my hand.

"The pleasure is mine."

In a blink of an eye Lantis grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Eagle.

"Eagle, I am warning you. This is a mission."

"I believe we are on a same mission. We will run into each other soon. Have a good night."

With that Eagle walked away into the crowd.

The ride was rather quiet. I always thought umi was the fastest driver but I was definitely wrong about it. Lantis drove quietly but the speed was a whole different story.

When the car pulled into the parking lot I was surprised that he knew my residence.

"How did you know where I live?"

"That's not important. All you have to know is that I am here to protect you."

"I don't know what this is all about. I mean suddenly you show up and then...that man seemed like he knew me."

Lantis didn't answer and I knew he wasn't going to explain them to me.

"Thank you for the ride."

"Just doing what I needed to do."

"Since you drove me home do you want to come in for a tea?"

For a moment he just stared at me.

"It's just a invitation out of gratitude. Since I got home safely."

"Do you know what it means when someone invite in other person for a drink?"

"It's just a tea. I am not saying you have to."

He smirked at this and turned off ignition.

"Fine. I will have a cup of tea."

He helped me out of the car and we headed into my two bedroom apartment.


End file.
